Fallen Angels
by FutureNinjas
Summary: When the Squints uncover a set of bones belonging to a genetically enhanced experiment, they become immersed in a battle between one of their main funding groups, Itex, with the help of a certain group of Avian Americans.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- **

****

Natalie- Ello! Welcome to the grand opening of our epic MR/Bones XOver!

**Adriana- Oh yes. It's the very epic and incredibly well planned out fic written by the both of us. It involves messed up and confsing romances, and dead people and.. well, if I keep going, I might give way the plot**

**Natalie- We wouldn't want to do that now, would we? This first chapter, written by moi, is introducing the case, so it's mostly Bones characters.**

**Adriana- And I'm writing the other one, which is more MR centered. We'll switch off every other chapter, so we both have an equal share. Except for the epilogue, which I think we should noth do together. What to you think, Nat?**

**Natalie- I certainly agree, Ana. Since you know more about MR than I, and I'm more Bones centered, the epilogue should be intermixed. Thats a job fo****r the both of us!**

**Adriana- Okay. So, without further ado, we introduce our crossover, Fallen Angels!**

**Natalie- drum roll please.....**

**Oh, and before we forget- **

**DISCLAIMER- We do not own either Bones, or the Maximum Ride series. Other than the merchandise given out by either publishers/Fox company, which of both we own plenty. :D**

* * *

Chapter 1-

"Bones, we got a case!" Booth announced as he entered Brennan's office.

"Alright, where are we going?" Brennan questioned, logging off her computer.

"Middle of nowhere, just on the outskirts of D.C. Sounds fishy doesn't it?" Booth answered raising his eyebrows playfully.

"If it is a homicide, obviously they didn't succeed in concealing the body if we are about to leave to examine it." Brennan replied rolling her eyes. "Can I drive?"

" Nope! My car, so I get to drive!"

****

"Wow, that's kind of small, isn't it?" Booth asked Brennan as they approached the remains at the crime scene.

"I'd have to say approximately eight to ten years old, male, and about four foot five judging by the height of the femur," Brennan rattled off while Booth took notes in his black book. "The rate of decomp. suggests he's been dead about a year…….something's off about this skeleton….."Brennan's voice trailed off and a look of disbelief an interest appeared on her face.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked. She ignored him and pulled a brush out of her bag. She carefully, but quickly brushed off all the excess dirt that surrounded the remains.

"Booth, you're not going to believe this." Brennan said slowly, shocked.

"What?" He leaned closer to get a better look the victim to see what Brennan found so interesting. In her fingers was a decomposed but still very recognizable white feather, seemingly connected to a strange array of bones

'Wings."

******

Hodgins, Cam, Angela, Dr. Brennan, and Wendell were all gathered around the silver autopsy table, examining the remains.

"Angela, the skull is in tact so it shouldn't be hard to do a facial reconstruction. Booth needs an ID as soon as possible." Brennan stated.

"Of course Bren, I'll get right on it." Angela said studying the skull, sketch pad in hand.

"There's not that much tissue left, but I found air sacs." Cam announced puzzled.

"Air sacs, like in birds?" Wendell questioned.

"These bones are definitely human, but much less dense than they should be, consistent with Avian skeletons. Also, these 'wing bones' extending from the Thoracic Vertebrae in-between the T1 and T12 are like those of a Hawks." Brennan explained pointing at the remains.

"That's not all; when I pulled particulates, I found white and brown feathers." Hodgins added.

"There's no clear cause of death, but lots of evidence of previous breaks and injuries, none professionally treated. It appears the victim was tortured before time of death. Wendell you can clean the bones now." Brennan instructed.

A lab tech walked onto the platform and handed Cam a file. "It's the results emergency blood test I ran. This victim isn't completely human…."

"Well, obviously. I mean, the kid's got wings." Booth said with a slight incredulous tone.

Cam rolled for eyes at Booth and turned back to the report. "The victims blood shows that he's only 98% human. The other 2% is Avian."

Booth turned to the squints, who were still digesting this new information. "Great. Looks like we have a fallen angel in our hands."

****

Wendell finished cleaning the bones. He and Dr. Brennan began their more intensive examination of the remains.

"This is an amazing specimen." Brennan stated in awe as she went over the wings.

" I've never seen so many injuries on a child this young before. Or wings of course. His wingspan had to be at least eight to ten feet wide. It appears this child was caged for many years, suffered many broken bones, some broken several times, and there's also signs of malnourishment." Wendell observed.

" I concur. Do you see these dimple marks here and here." Brennan asked Wendell pointing to said marks on the humorous.

"Yeah, they're like tiny puncture marks. About the size of a needle."

"Precisely. I believe the Victim was injected with some kind of poison or toxin. The needle was pushed in so deep, it punctured the bone. Some of them have been there longer than others. I believe this one here," Brennan explained pointing out the anomalies as she went, " was the most recent. We need to have Cam do a tox screen."

" But why would someone want to kill an eight-year old half boy-half bird kid?"

"Because it's a government cover-up!!!!" Hodgins exclaimed.

"Jack, you think everything's a government conspiracy theory." Angela interjected.

"Think about it! The government is performing secret, off the radar experiments in genetic engineering. One of their little experiments goes wrong…and here we are." Hodgins raved.

"You know, he may have something." Booth added, a little unsure.

"Ha! Someone finally agreed with me!" Hodgins gloated holding up his hand to high- five Booth.

"Whoa, hold on, I said 'may'; don't get all crazy squinty on me." Booth quickly stated backing away.

"I have a face." Angela announced holding up he sketch pad. The eight year old boy had a round face. He was cute, yet had a slight sense of maturity.

The sliding glass doors whooshed open. The squints and Booth turned to see the what all the commotion was. A middle-aged man with somewhat graying brown hair, black rimmed glasses, and a mustache was quickly making his way towards the platform. When he saw the sketch pad, he stopped dead in his tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- **

**Adriana- Here's another installment of Fallen Angels, written by moi. This is where we introduce the MR characters and we get a little insight to their side of the story! You know, this whole alternating chapters thing makes the writing process go way faster.**

**Natalie- It does indeed. i have to warn you guys: have a box of tissues at the ready!**

**Adriana- Let's just say that things got... emotional as I finished up the chapter. It was surprisingly hard to write.**

**Natalie- Yeah. I'm glad this wasn't my chapter. But I must say, Ana did a remarkable job!**

**Adriana- Thanks, Nat. And now, without further ado, we present Chapter 2 of Fallen Angels!**

**Natalie- Enjoy! And don't be afraid to share your thoughts!**

**DISCLAIMER- No matter how much we want to, we still do not own Bones or Maximum Ride. D:**

* * *

Chapter 2-

_Three Days Later…_

The streets of Mesa, Arizona radiated heat like the Sahara Desert on a dry spell; according to the meteorologist from the local news channel, it was supposed to be the hottest day Mesa has seen in 37 years. No one in their right mind would be out on the streets in this kind of weather- not even five goofy Avian Americans and their small talking Scottie.

No, the five wasn't a typo, unfortunately, and I don't feel like talking about how that came to be at the moment. But it'll all be explained later, I promise.

A slight tug on my sleeve brought me back to reality. "Max?" Angel began, "do you want another cookie?"

I gave her a twisted half smile, the best I could do, and nodded. Angel skipped off to Mom's kitchen to get me another cookie. The Flock and I agreed to stop at Mom's house for a few days to say hello and rest up. Our 'saving the world' mission was far from finished, but, these days, it felt like it was the least of our worries. For the past year and a half, our main priority was locating the whereabouts of our sixth flock member, The Gasman.

Angel came back, two chocolate chip cookies in hand, and took the seat next to me on the couch. The rest of the flock was dispersed all over Mom's house, each doing their own thing elsewhere.

"I miss him, Max," Angel whispered, putting her blonde little head against my shoulder.

"I know, sweetie," I said just as softly, "I do, too." An uneasy silence stretched out between us. It was one of those deafening silences, one of those where these seems to be absolutely no sound- no soft rusting or leaves in the afternoon breeze or the song of birds calling out to each other as they freely flew overhead.

Angel's head nuzzled closer into my shoulder, so I couldn't see her expression anymore. "Sometimes… I wonder if we'll ever find him. That maybe he'll be safer if…" Her voice trailed off, not being able to finish her thought.

"…We stopped looking," I finished for her.

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah."

As much as I hated to admit it, I'd thought about that, too. What if we're causing more damage by trying to find him. Itex has already threatened us once that if we kept looking, there would be consequences. But I thought they'd already kept their promise when… It doesn't matter, now.

But every time I tried to convince myself that maybe the best path would be to just give up and move on, Gazzy's face would pop up in my mind, and I found it impossible to just let him rot away in one of cages we spent years escaping.

"Look, Ange…" She refused to look my way, but I continued nonetheless. "We can't give up. We're not giving up, and that's the last of it. Gazzy's family, and, as once said by Lilo in that movie with that creepy blue dog thing, 'Family means nobody gets left behind'."

Angel finally looked up, and gave me a wobbly smile. "Stitch, Max. The dog's name was Stitch." I smiled with her and wiped her eyes.

"I hope I get to see him one last time, Max. Only one time before…" She rubbed the back of her neck warily, brushing those six black numbers unconsciously.

I swallowed hard, and held her tight. "Don't worry, Ange," I whispered into her hair. "I'll promise you'll see him before then."

"Max is right, Ange." Angel and I looked up to find Nudge standing behind us. She took the seat on Angel's right and put her arm around her. "We're not gonna stop until we find him. Like those Musketeers dudes once said, 'it's all for one and one for all'."

"Yeah. And Itex is gonna get their sorry a-butts kicked when we find him," Iggy piped up. He and Fang had joined the love fest and they now sat on the couch's arms- Fang on my right and Iggy on Nudge's left. We sat there, enjoying our family moment in silence, when Mom burst into the living room.

"Guys! There you are," she said, out of breath with Total hot at her heels. Her eyes were red rimmed- a clear sign that she'd been crying.

"There you guys are! We've been looking for you everywhere! Dr. M said that she needed us all in the same room, so it must be important," Total said. He trotted over to Angel and lay down at her feet. Angel subconsciously reached to scratch his head.

"Mom, what's wrong? Did something happen to Ella?" I asked. She looked over at the flock and tried to give us a reassuring smile, but it only made me more anxious.

"No, sweetie, Ella's fine," she replied, and took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "Jeb called."

My stomach dropped. This could not be happening. No, not now.

_Please, if there is a God, don't do this to me, not after we'd told Angel she'd get to see him again, _I pleaded in my mind.

"…He found Gazzy."

"What? That's great! See, Angel, you do get to see him again!" I heard Nudge faintly say. Wait. He was still alive?

"Where is he, then?" Iggy demanded.

"At the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington DC."

"Isn't that some sort of museum?" Angel asked Mom. Her eyes had new life in them, hopeful that she may finally get to see her brother again.

I watched the Flock become excited that Gazzy had finally been found and was coming back with us, but something was wrong. If Gazzy was found, why did Mom look so pained and heartbroken?

"He's dead, isn't he?" I said quietly. Horrified looks, courtesy of Iggy and Nudge, were thrown my way, but I only had eyes for my Mom. She looked away from my gaze.

"Dr. M?" Nudge questioned, a hint of fear in her voice, "Max is wrong, isn't she? Please say she's wrong." Six pairs of eyes stared at her, awaiting the answer. My worst fears were confirmed as Mom let a stray tear fall to the ground. She nodded, never looking at us directly in the eye.

"You're wrong." We all looked at Angel, whose face was streaked with angry tears. "You have to be wrong. I'd know if my own brother was dead. I'd feel it, I know I would."

I swallowed the lump that was forming yet again in my throat as I watched Angel fight against Mom. I'd never seen Angel deny something so vehemently in my life.

"I'm not denying anything Max," she snapped at me, "I'm telling you the truth. He's not dead. He. Can't. Be. Dead."

"Ange…" Nudge said, reaching out to touch her arm, but Angel flinched away. She looked at all of us with the coldest look I've ever seen on her.

"No! I don't want your sympathy. I don't want any of your pity. I want my brother back. I just want Gazzy back." And with that, sweet little Angel ran out the back door and slammed it behind her. A couple of soft thumps, and the faint sound of wings snapping open, and she was gone.

We all stared after Angel, stunned. In all the years she's been with us, she has never thrown a tantrum like that; she was always sweet little Angel, the one who could make us smile when our days were less than stellar.

Nudge was the first to break the silence. "Should we go after her?"

"No, she'll come back when she's ready," Fang replied. "She just needs some time alone."

"Are we going to, you know… bring Gazzy home?" Iggy asked.

"I say we do. He needs to… rest in piece. I don't think he'd want to spend the rest of his life in that museum place," Nudge said, a note of defiance in her voice.

"He's on the forensic platform," Mom added. "Not the museum part of the building. Jeb said to ask for a Temperance Brennan at the main office, and that Angel could do the rest."

"Okay, so it's decided," I said to the remainder of the flock. "As soon as Angel comes back, we're going to bring Gazzy back."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Any questions? Leave it in a review, and we're bound to answer!**

**-Adriana and Natalie**


End file.
